Pikachu
Pikachu is an Electric type mouse Pokémon that serves as Pokémon's mascot. They evolve from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolve into Raichu when exposed to a Thunderstone. Pikachu can be found in multiple Pokémon games, and is also the only starter Pokémon for the player in Pokémon Yellow. Ash Ketchum of the Pokémon Anime also owns a Pikachu, which can be found here. Appearance Pikachu are mouse-resembling Pokémon. Their bodies are yellow, their cheeks are colored red, along with pointy ears with black tips, brown stripes across their yellow back, and a lightning-shaped tail. Game Appearances Paper Thunder Pikachu appears as playable character in Paper Bleck. He was find in Pokémon Village and joined you, if you bring his Pokémap, that was stolen by Cydit. You have need Amtoni to sneak in his house. Then, you fight him. After the fight, he'll join you. Then you can bring the map to Pikachu. Super Smash Bros. Adventure Pikachu will be a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He accidentally winds up on Corneria, because of a miniature Black Hole. He will have to traverse Fox McCloud's world, and battle his enemies. Not much else is known, as of yet. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Pikachu, along with his younger brother, Pichu will be playable in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. His world was captured by an unknown villain, and he and Pichu were the only two to escape. They head for the Mushroom Kingdom to find Mario and Luigi, the only two that can help them. Pikachu is the first partner. He is very wise, and knows basically everything about the Pokémon World. He can give Mario Tattle on any Enemy, Location, and Character. Super Smash Bros. Series Pikachu appears in the Super Smash Bros. Series. *'B:' Thunder Jolt *'B→:' Skull Bash *'B↑:' Quick Attack *'B↓:' Thunder *'Final Smash:' **SSBR - Discharge **SSBB - Volt Tackle **SSBC - Pika Army Pokemon Iron and Amber Pikachu is a catchable Pokémon along with the other 491 species of Pokémon. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny Pikachu appears as the main protagonist of the game. ''He has to save the world before Mewtwo spreads chaos. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Pikachu will appear as the main protagonist again in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, saving the world with his brothers. Puzzle on! Pikachu is a playable character in Warioware:puyo pop where he and the other Pokémon appear from their Pokéballs. Grand Adventure Pikachu is the main character of Pikachu's Quest where he teams up with many fellow Pokemon to fight Mewtwo. [[Pokemon Lake Silver|''I catch you at the Stadium]] Pikachu appears in Pokemon Lake Silver as an unlockable Pokémon after you beat all trainers. ''Cartoon All-Star Melee'' Pikachu appears as one of Ash's playable pokemon in the game Cartoon All-Star Melee. Television Appearances Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures Pikach appears as a main character in Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures. He is very intelligent, friendly, and sociall awkward. He is Kirby's best friend. Notable Pikachu Characters *Randy of the Litle P and Sandslash Series. *Vesta of the Vesta series. *Skyler of the Legend's Wake series. *Kaichu of the Pikachu Fighters. Stats Gallery Pikachu.png|Pikachu by Ken Sugimori. 3DPikachu.jpg|Pikachu in the Super Smash Bros. (series). Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu in the Pokémon anime. Pikapika.png|Pikachu jumping. Pikachu Mystery Dungeon.png|Pikachu in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (series). Pikachu by Xous 54.png|Pikachu by Xous54 on DeviantART. Pikachu & Red by Xous54.png|Pikachu with Red by Xous54 on DeviantART. PikachuPlushie1.jpg|Pikachu plushie. PikachuPlushie2.jpg|Another Pikachu plushie. Pikachu3D.jpg|Pikachu 3D model. File:PPW Pikachu.png|Pikachu in 3D. PikachuChao.png|Pikachu as a Poké Chao by HammerBroBuddy Category:Playable Characters Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Siblings Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Species Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Captains Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Pokémon Series Category:Cartoon All-Star Melee Category:Poké Kart U Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures